Without My Memories
by Rey Rei
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was an owner shop living in a small city. One day, a pro hero Ground Zero, came to visit his shop. Was it coincidence? #canon-compliant #memoryloss #AU #Loversturnstrangersturnlovers #prohero!Kasuki #notsoquirkless!Izuku #Prohero!Izuku #Ownershop!Izuku
1. Losing

**\- Prologue -**

"Sometimes, we don't realize that something is stolen from us."

* * *

"Ah, it's already morning again."

Midoriya Izuku scretched his arms as he just opened his flower shop. His place took location at the end of a small city. He smiled to start his day anew. He patted his green apron and opened all windows. He replaced dead flowers with fresh ones. He was busy yet he was content with his life right now.

Midoriya Izuku was an owner of a small flower shop in a small city. He greeted neighbors in the morning, gave children candies, and even a flower for free. His flower shop might be small, but there were loyal customers whom would come to visit regularly. He loved this city. In a world where quirks, villain, and of course, heroes, existed, he could live in such a peaceful city. How grateful he was. According to news he'd ever heard, the amount of villains decreased a lot since a year ago, after big accident that caused much damages. Izuku was curious but the feelings didn't bring him to dig more information and he was just simply grateful. There must be great heroes whom fought villains tirelessly. They were … amazing, so he thought.

"Izuku, is there lily? I want to visit my husband's grave today." An old-woman from seafood shop came and asked for his lilies. Izuku nodded, gave her big smile before running to take a bouquet of lilies.

* * *

There were no more customers for today and Izuku felt so sleepy. Oh, don't blame him. He just watched TV last night. It's about hero awards that held on Roppongi last month, so it was just rerun. They were mostly graduates from Seiketsu or Yuuei. Their faces were all over Japan, layered every poster. They're amazing and Izuku liked them. They were trained to be heroes. How lucky they were. Izuku couldn't pick his favorite. After all, all heroes were as great and they saved people. Uravity, Icy-Hot, Chargebolt, Present Mic, and more heroes came to red carpet. They're like superstars with cameras following them everywhere.

"It must be nice to be hero." Izuku smiled as he adored them. He saved his income in order to go to Tokyo and watch hero awards live and closely. He knew his mother wouldn't agree as she always told him to stay away from capital, but yeah, he was curious.

His mother, Midoriya Inko, lived far and he even didn't know why. His mother just said that she couldn't leave her job. She sent him here to live anew and he accepted it without asking furthermore. Izuku didn't like her mom's face whenever he asked the reason why he had to live here alone. At first, she lived here and helped him to run a shop. But, it felt like her mom forced herself to work here. She often showed sad expression which was he didn't like. He wanted his mom to be happy so one day, he let his mom went back to her previous workplace.

She packed her stuffs and leaved with vague messages.

"There is a patient I have to take care of. If something happens to him, _both of us_ will regret it forever. So, I have to go. Because he can't be here."

It's difficult to manage everything by himself with _his condition_ in the beginning. But, it turned out Izuku wasn't that stupid to learn fast.

* * *

Izuku fell asleep and was shocked by a touch on his shoulder.

"_Nggh_? Who is it?" He rubbed his eyes, tried to adjust the brightness from the open door.

"I want to buy flowers."

Izuku jolted awake finally as he realized that he just fell asleep in front of his customer. He wiped his saliva in the corner of his mouth and gave his customer a sheepishly smile.

"Sorry. I stayed up late last night."

"It's okay. Just … give me a bouquet of mix flowers."

Izuku looked up to see handsome face in front of him. Not quite close, but he could see it clearly that two crimsons stared at him beautifully. Izuku held his breath for five seconds before processing the situation.

The customer was new. Izuku never saw him before around here. He had blond-hair, and it could only be seen if he squinted his eyes too much. He wore black hoodie, black jeans, and black shoes. Was he a metal-singer? Rocker? Izuku didn't have any idea. The man tried to hide his face as he kept his hoodie down, it kept half of his face hidden. Was he an idol? So, he was in disguise so his fans couldn't recognize him.

"Are you new here?" Izuku couldn't help but to slip his words accidentally. His head was just a big ball of curiosity.

"Nope. I just … _happen_ to be here."

Ah. Where did Izuku see him? He was unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. But he didn't have any idea where he met him before?

Izuku didn't think too much and chose to give his order soon. It was a very gorgeous bouquet of mix flowers. Izuku arranged it every day just in case there was customer who wanted a bouquet flowers. The blond-haired man stared at him for a bit long before taking money from his pocket and gave it to Izuku.

Izuku was quite for a while. He was stunned as he could see a secret sorrow that's reflected on those crimson-eyes. It felt nostalgic yet strange. Izuku brushed his thought because he didn't want to think too much. He was just one of his customers after all, nonetheless.

"Thank you very much! Come again later!" Izuku waving his hands goodbye cheerfully as the man leaved the place.

* * *

Izuku watched TV that night as he was tired and sat down on his couch comfortably. He grabbed a remote, changed the channels before click the button so fast, it could destroy the button. He paused. Yes, Izuku paused. He looked at the big monitor in front of him with wide eyes. It was zoom-in version of Ground Zero who apparently came to hero awards by holding a bouquet of mix flowers. Izuku wasn't wrong. It was definitely his flowers.

SO HE WAS GROUND ZERO?!

Why did Zero come to visit his small shop? Why did he come from capital just to buy his flowers? Like, like there's no flower shop in Tokyo which was impossible. Zero holding his flowers tightly as he gave his speech. It wasn't long, just few words. But, it was hearty speech and he just inspired a lot heroes to be better and stronger.

Izuku didn't realize that he clapped his hands after watching it.

Then, Izuku thought, "It must be he has mission nearby so he come to visit my shop accidently. Maybe he's bored and decide to stroll this small city?"

It's possible. But, wow, it's really one of rare moment when he had a big-shot pro hero to come to his shop.

Ground Zero. He was the very first hero he watched back then when he _woke up_. He remembered well that his mom took his remote so fast as if she didn't want Izuku to watch Ground Zero on TV. Was it because Ground Zero's image? He was popular as brash hero. His mouth was full of sharp words and his vocabularies were _amazing_, TV station had to censor it so it could be watched by children.

Izuku frowned toward his mom's reaction that time, trying to collect pieces of puzzles. But, afterwards, Inko gave normal reaction whenever Izuku watched Ground Zero, so it was certainly about his personality after all. Izuku didn't push his mind.

What was he, Ground Zero, called again? Ah, yes.

Symbol of Victory.

Whenever he win battles, he would do peace-sign pose. It was cool. Other heroes were also cool.

Sometimes, life was unfair. Izuku was quirkless. Inko told him that he was quirkless. Inko guided him to be an owner shop instead, raising flowers than fighting villains. Izuku was upset at first. Everyone, even his mom had have quirk. Why did he not have it like them?

Izuku grew his understatement. He learned that sometimes human was born differently.

'Heroes ….'

Ah, Izuku really had to save money and visit Tokyo at least once. He wanted to meet all heroes badly at hero awards live. It was exciting! He couldn't wait!

* * *

Katsuki came back to his apartment at 01:00 AM. He didn't believe that he could grow patience to wait until the event ended. It had been a while since he met his former classmates. He was still on touch with Shitty-hair, Pikachu, Pink Racoon. But, he barely met Transformer, Roundface, and Fuck-face, let alone talked with them.

It was just … it was hard to meet them.

His mind went back to his morning event. He didn't know what possessed him. He broke his promise and came to that small city. He had his patrol there but he never showed his face before. He would ran at high-speed so no one would recognize him. But, this time, this morning, he couldn't hold back. His legs walked slowly to enter that flower shop. And his heart tightened, it hurt badly. It hurt Katsuki.

He's smiling. He still looked like an idiot. Katsuki wanted to swear at him, but he was afraid. So, he bitten his tongue every time he wanted to swear. He greeted him with that foolish smile that never changed even after years ago. His freckles still looked like galaxy, beautiful and full of seduction.

He saw that lips moved and he couldn't help. Katsuki couldn't help but missing that silly-nickname out of his mouth.

'_Kacchan? Did you just wake up? Good morning!'_

'_Kacchan! I forget I turn on the stove! You shouldn't hold me longer!'_

'_Watch my back, Kacchan!'_

'_It's so spicy! How do you even finish this meal? It's not food for human!'_

'_We can take down that villain! We won't lose!'_

He shouldn't take back. He should let him go. His mother told them that this was the best chance to make him happier and free from his duties. It was time to let him go.

But he couldn't. He-fucking-couldn't do that.

Every single furniture in this apartment reminded Katsuki of 'him'. Katsuki who became a head-stoned man and refused to fucking moved from here even if it killed him slowly. This place was full of him. It was full of their presence. There, on the wall, hanging photos of them both, as wonder duo and as normal people.

This was the very first time in his life that he had to separate from him. He was like Daruma. Katsuki tried to _get rid_ of him but failed. He would appear again. Whenever. Wherever. That shitty-face would come again and give him smile.

Was it karma? He tried to kick him out from his life before entering UA. Then, after he clung to him like koala, he was gone. He was fucking gone. And Katsuki ended up grasping air. He sighed. He was tired. He needed someone to convince him that everything was gonna be okay. That he would be back no matter how much times it would take. He surely would be back.

Katsuki squeezed an old newspaper that he took under bed, It was from one and a half years ago but he still had have it. It was almost burned if he wasn't give it attention and stopped his quirk.

… and there, on the headline was lying a title in uppercase fonts. It said :

**The sudden retirement of number one hero Deku :**

**After getting hit at the final war against league of villains, Deku sudden retirement was announced by none other than his mother (delivered through Hero Association). Deku's mother apologized for her decision and hoped everyone would understand. Since then, Deku whereabouts were secret. Civilians tried to understand her decision and prayed for their now-former-number one hero. Deku would be remembered as one of the greatest pro heroes ever. His statue would be built in Roppongi-Tokyo for reminding us there was ever a great hero, our Symbol of Hope. **

"FUCK!"

**To be continued**


	2. A Day Before

Katsuki liked cuddling. Deku liked cuddling. So, like two pandas in heat, they were cuddling that night, talking from a to z. It was mostly about work and heroes. Because no matter how often he denied it, Katsuki was actually a fanboy. He and Deku were fanboys and that was it. If everyone still doubted it, then it should be added an exclamation mark afterward.

He and Deku were fanboys!

After talking about many things, Deku spitted out that topic. Suddenly. Not quite sudden but it was still shocking.

"Kacchan, marriage seems a good thing."

Katsuki a.k.a Kacchan winced.

No.

NO!

He should avoid the topic ASAP.

"Like hell we have fucking time for that, Deku. Our mission is there waiting for us." Kasuki lied.

Katsuki knew he answered wrongly, because he could see Deku's watery eyes and hurt expression now. It was visible. Clearly. It hurt Katsuki too, if he had to be honest. But, he wouldn't ruin his own plan to propose Deku tomorrow night. Yes. He already had a plan to propose Deku. It was a surprise and he didn't want to give a hint. It would be fucking surprise.

He ordered a pair of customized rings for him and Deku that had their initials; K & D.

It was Kacchan and Deku.

It was simple. There would be no restaurant or fancy dinner. It was so sap and out of character. So, Katsuki would propose his shitty-nerd at home. He wanted to end his dating circle with Deku and change their relationship to a whole new level. That was marriage. He wanted to tuck his own surname in Deku's name. It wouldn't be "Midoriya Izuku" anymore. It would be "Bakugou Izuku". Deku would be his completely.

'Mine.'

So, even it hurt to see Deku's sad expression, Katsuki wouldn't comfort him **yet**. It wasn't the time **yet**.

They didn't talk anymore. They closed their eyes and let the dream guided them to black-vision.

* * *

Deku seemed off this morning. Sadly, Katsuki knew the reason why. Their marriage-topic last night still hit Deku and he still couldn't get his shit back. Katsuki prepared healthy breakfast as usual, calling his future-husband (he had the right to say that), but there was no answer. Deku didn't respond. He went upstairs, seeing his Deku stood close to window, let the wind blew his hair. It was beautiful, Katsuki caught his breath. But seeing Deku's expression started making him wonder if his decision to make it as surprise was right.

He just wanted to make his dumb-fuck happy. Deku liked surprises. He liked something that was spontaneous. He usually pouted and ordered Katsuki to surprise him more. So Katsuki obeyed his order this time.

"Deku, your breakfast is ready. Close the window and get your ass down."

Deku nodded after giving a forced-smile.

Katsuki didn't like how it went.

* * *

Katsuki visited the jewelry shop to take his order while patrolling. He had different area with Deku, although they should be assigned in the same area (they are duo. What was the point to be called duo when they even didn't work in the same area?). It was unfortunate but he tried to understand. They both were strong, so two heroes as strong as them should be putted in different area. It was, ugh, understandable.

The bell ringing as Katsuki walked inside. He was welcomed by none other than the owner himself. He sincerely helped Katsuki for his proposal and kept it secret from reporters. It was privacy. And Katsuki was grateful that he took Ashido's recommendation for this shop.

"Here is your order, Ground Zero-san." He smiled as handing over two rings. "Hope you like it."

Katsuki was stunned, too hard to even think when a pair of rings were in his palm. It was well carved. It was so detail. Deku would be happy to receive it, right?

* * *

_**If Katsuki had a quirk to see his own future, he wouldn't even try to make such a foolish plan. But he just had one quirk and that was explosion. And he explode his entire life with his own fucking plan. **_

That afternoon, the sound of explosion was suddenly heard in so many areas. All heroes was called to prepare the battle. He couldn't even contact Deku as he was signed to fight nomu nearby. For what's so called wonder duo, it was so rare to fight enemies back to back with that damn-nerd.

It was exhausting as he kept fighting nomus. It seemed never end. He punched one and there would be the other one. It was endless fight. Katsuki made sure his rings were still in his pocket. They would win this battle and he would propose Deku. He would win this battle and win Deku's heart. One stone, two birds.

He finally found Deku after hours.

Deku was exhausting as well. Katsuki blasted himself toward his nerd before a nomu could land a kick to his green-bunny.

It was almost.

Katsuki fought enemies with Deku, supporting each other. Deku seemed like more focus on this battle and forget his sour-mood this morning.

And then, Deku went to the front himself because Katsuki had to fight two villains. Because he had to fight Himiko Toga and Dabi at once. He was fucking helped by Icy-Hot as he cornered Dabi (or Todoroki Touya). When Katsuki finally took down Toga, he went to Deku's side ASAP. But, his ASAP was late.

He was late.

Shigaraki was there, lying down without further action. Katsuki now he was unconscious. But, Deku was there too and there was too much blood. Katsuki's eyed went red and he didn't know what had happened afterwards.

The sirens was heard loudly but Katsuki still didn't grasp the situation.

Deku was safe, right? Why did he not move? Why did he not wake up? Katsuki's scream couldn't reach that body. Katsuki's touch couldn't wake up his Deku.

Deku was in a coma. He didn't wake up.

Katsuki didn't realize how fast the time flied. It was already a month since the battle. But, his days were still same. Deku didn't wake up to mumbling like he usually did. He didn't laugh. He didn't smile. He was just there, sleeping peacefully.

And Katsuki's customized rings were still in his pocket.

Why did he not propose normally? Why he should arrange the surprise that he couldn't make. The plan was ruined. His life ruined. And Deku didn't wake up.

Deku ….

If he could go back, with fucking time-travel machine or anything, he would fix his mistakes and propose Deku.

He didn't need anything. He just need Deku to be awake.

* * *

It was hard to fucking go back to his apartment. But, Inko wanted him to continue his life. Civillians needed him. There were still villains everywhere. He still should fight them or get rid them. Katsuki didn't care anymore.

"_We will be wonder duo and become number one heroes!"_

He should keep their number one position. It was for Deku. If it wasn't for him, Katsuki could be civilian himself or even become a villain.

But, here he was. He was patrolling and saving everyone.

It was for Deku. Katsuki would keep his promise.

Five months later and Katsuki got called to hospital. They had newest information regarding Deku's condition. Katsuki expected it to be good news beforehand, but Inko's face was bitter. And it destroyed Katsuki's hopes.

"Deku will be amnesiac and it is permanent?" Katsuki didn't believed his own tone when he mouth moved.

Inko guided him to sit close to her. She held Katsuki's hands.

"Katsuki, I want to bring Izuku away from here. I want him to live differently, peacefully. I know I'm being selfish and this decision will hurt you. But, I want my son to live as a normal person. I know become a hero is his life-goal. But, I can't stand anymore to see him hurt himself like this. Is it the chance to make it come true? To make him living normally?"

Katsuki's world shattered.

He couldn't function his brain properly. He lost his words. He couldn't even nod or shake his head. He was just silent.

Deku never said farewell, so his mom did it. Deku didn't wake up yet, but Inko had chosen to bring his son away from this city. Through Hero Association, Inko announced Deku's retirement as hero. Inko even wanted all information regarding Deku erased, whether it was on TV, internet, or newspaper and Hero Association granted all her wishes. Deku's information was all erased. It also erased Ground Zero and Deku's status as duo.

Media made it look like as Katsuki was the only number one by default when he was fucking duo. It was duo, retard, it couldn't be solo.

His rank didn't matter anymore.

Deku's friends couldn't do much to change Inko's decision. It was firm and they knew it was the best for Deku. Since he got his quirk, all he did was hurting his own body. So, now, everyone agreed to let him free from duty.

One for All even blocked itself along with Izuku's memories as if supporting Inko's decision.

Izuku was stated as quirkless civilian. That was all. Deku was erased from public media.

And Katsuki would be the only one who still had the right to call 'Deku'.

Katsuki kicked his door as he entered his apartment and went straight to the bedroom. He needed to calm himself.

Inko implied that she wanted Deku to get married with civilian. So, did he break up with Katsuki?

"_It's not like I don't approve your relationship with my son, Katsuki. I know, I know very well, despite of your past with Izuku, you take care of my son sincerely and lovingly. I'm grateful for that. But, please, please! I want Izuku to have normal life! I don't want him to be related to heroes anymore. It is enough! It is enough. Please understand. Promise me. Never approach him again, will you?"_

Katsuki couldn't understand.

He wouldn't ever understand.

He didn't want to understand.

* * *

When Izuku finally woke up, the first thing that he realized was his neighbors' reaction. They pointed their fingers at Izuku's head as if he grew plant there.

"Does he seem familiar?" One of his neighbors said.

His mom just chuckled and said, "Yes. Of course. My son is quite a fanboy."

"Oh! It makes sense then!"

Izuku smiled and nodded when actually he didn't even understand what they were talking about. What's problem with his appearance? Did he look like an idol? His mom said herself that he was a fanboy. So, it was certainly him being a fanboy.

Izuku didn't remember anything. He just knew that he was Midoriya Izuku and his mom was Midoriya Inko. His dad was overseas and seemed like forgetting to come back. He might get lost somewhere and wouldn't ever return.

Izuku felt empty. Besides knowing that he was quirkless, he wasn't able to put everything in its place. It seemed like it was sprawling everywhere.

It wasn't like he never tried to dig information on internet. He did try. He searched his own name on internet and it didn't help. What he knew from the internet was the fact that he was a victim of battle between villains and heroes last year. His name was on the list of survivors. Did he get hit in a fight between villains and heroes? Why did he go to battlefield anyway? Was he a stupid-quirkless-civilian who tried to fight villains and ended up getting tangled between villains and heroes? He certainly had troubled heroes back then by his action. How disgraceful.

It was no wonder that his mom chose to send him here.

* * *

Katsuki was signed to do patrolling in this small town, far from his hometown or his agency. He didn't have any clue why but soon, he understood the reason. Apparently, his coworkers tried so hard to this assignment. They did it secretly from none other than Midoriya Inko.

Deku was here.

His coworkers tried their best to make Katsuki patrolling here. Again. It was secret. If Inko knew, she would be upset, right? Because, it felt like all heroes betrayed her decision. But, it wasn't right. It wasn't right to separate wonder duo like this.

Katsuki was hurt by the decision. They knew that. The fact that Katsuki accepted Inko's decision by being silent was unbearable. Katsuki was often spacing out. He was calmer, yet everyone could feel his sadness and sorrow.

He did his job well as usual, but It was different. All heroes. Yes, all heroes could feel that Katsuki lost his passion.

They were worried.

Even if Katsuki was an asshole. He was a great hero. He was inspiring and challenging. But, his personality nowadays was just not himself at all.

Because Deku's existence was erased from this world. Something that left from Deku was just his statue that wasn't even like him at all. How did hell they call it Deku statue when it didn't have fucking freckles? It was more like upgraded-version of Deku. His statue's eyes weren't round as ball. The only thing that similar between Deku and his statue was their hair. It was curly and it was identically made. At least.

Fuh! Deku wouldn't even recognize his own statue.

So here he was. Katsuki turned his face to see freckled-guy who was watering the plants inside a flower shop. Midoriya-fucking-Izuku a.k.a Deku.

He hummed as he ran here and there to watering plants cheerfully. Katsuki couldn't hold himself that time. But, he waited. He just looked him from afar. And he should feel satisfied by doing that. After all, he should be grateful that everyone supported their relationship.

When Deku smiled at his customer, Katsuki almost caught off guard. He almost ran there to hug his Deku. To feel his warmth like the other days. But, he stopped himself from doing that. Deku would be panicked. Doctor said that they couldn't force Deku to remember all of things at once. It would damage his system and he would have headache. It would cause serious problem, so Katsuki hesitated.

He prevented himself to approach that damn-freckles.

Until he saw a customer who often came to visit Deku. He was handsome and seemed like rich. He wore expensive-suit. He came to buy flowers but Katsuki could catch his true motives and he didn't like it. So, one day, Katsuki threw his promise away and entered to that flower shop.

He didn't want to give up on him.

Because, Deku would also do the same thing for him.

**To be continued**

So yeah! This chapter is flashback! Hope you guys like it!


	3. Dried Tears

"Oi, give me a bouquet of roses," demanded Katsuki suddenly. He came to visit Deku's shop after being so busy for a week. He had to patrol in ten fucking different areas and finish tons of reports. It was a fucking hell. He missed his nerd. So, here he was, tried his best to look casual when what he wanted right now was screaming and hugging that body.

Deku was shocked then fidgeting. His fingers vibrated while pointed at his face. "Y-you are Ground Zero! Oh, my God! It's not dream! You come to my shop!"

Katsuki's eyebrows furrowed. Ah, it hit him so hard that Deku completely had forgotten everything about him. Like, what the heck he was talking about? Deku saw him everyday before, they were roommate, and more than that, Katsuki _came_ to his pants! Katsuki tried to bite his tongue, so no words came out.

"Don't overreact or you will attract people to come here. It will be troublesome."

Deku was shocked and slapped his own mouth. "S-sorry!"

Katsuki sighed. "It's fine. Where is my order?"

"Wait for a sec, Sir!"

Deku came back with a bouquet of roses and a … paper? Why did he bring a paper along with his order?

"Please, I want to get your autograph!" Deku gave the paper to Katsuki.

Katsuki smiled a bit. It hurt. It hurt. He wanted to scream so badly and throw that paper to Deku's face. Deku was not his fan. He was his partner. He didn't need his autograph. He even could get Katsuki in the flesh. There was no need for—

—Katsuki took the paper and signed on it.

"Please, write 'For Midoriya Izuku'! By the way, that's my name!" Deku rubbed his neck shyly.

'Yeah, I know. I know your name. I even give your nickname and mock you.'

"Here, Midoriya." Katsuki swallowed bitterly. Never in his life he thought that he would call Deku by his surname.

It felt so unreal.

"Zero-sama?" Deku tilted his chin so he could see Katsuki more clearly. "Why don't you swear a lot? It almost feels like you're not Ground Zero I know from TV!"

Katsuki tightened his palm. He wanted to shout on his ear, told him to stop calling him by his hero-name and drop that fucking suffix. Deku never called him by suffix. He would never. Kasuki tried to calm himself.

"It will be bad if someone recognizes me from my trademark."

Deku didn't ask more and Katsuki didn't have any reason to stay even if he wanted to stay for as long as he could there. Katsuki walked out hesitantly. He wanted to be there. He wanted to stay close with him. God. It was so hard.

And then, Katsuki turned back. He faced Deku.

"Hey, can I get your number?"

Deku seemed like he was confused. But, he pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Of course, Zero-sama! It's a honour for me to exchange my number with you!"

"Oh, shut up."

Deku laughed. He didn't even understand why his heart beat fast. Deku kept looking at Zero's eyelashes.

And Deku wondered why there seemed like there was traces of tears.

* * *

Although Ground Zero asked his number first, there was no clues when he would call or text Izuku. And Izuku kept looking at his phone all day. A week passed, but Zero still hadn't contacted him yet. Was he busy? It's understandable, right? Villains seemed like more active nowadays to bother society and heroes signed to handle them. Zero was a hero. Number one hero. It's understandable that he was put on front line.

Why did Izuku miss him so much? It wasn't like there was something going on between them. They were just a flower shop and his customer. There's no something special between them. Izuku was just one of his fan. Why did he experience a sharp pang in his heart suddenly?

Izuku suddenly touched his head. It hurt.

Everytime, he thought too much, it would start to hurt and Izuku would let it loose.

* * *

Kirishima knew Bakugou Katsuki. First, He self-proclaimed himself as Katsuki's bestfriend. Second, He knew how bad at feelings Katsuki was. He remembered old-days, when Katsuki still hadn't confessed to Deku and both of them kept dancing in black-hole. So, when Katsuki looked at his phone seriously while patrolling, there had to be something.

Kirishima took a peek at Katsuki's phone screen to find a name on it.

"Flower boy? Who is it?"

Katsuki turned his face. "WHY YOU LOOK AT MY PHONE, SHITTY-HAIR? YOU WANT ME TO STAB YOUR EYES THAT BADLY?"

"Calm down, Dude. No violence or you'll be mistaken as villain instead!" Kirishima crossed his arms like he made a shield. "I'm just curious. You keep looking at your phone but you…you just keep looking at it. You hit that flower boy, right? I'll root for you, Bro!"

Kirishima smiled when Katsuki made a bloomer. It was so rare!

'So, he starts to move on from Izuku to that flower boy… That's a good news, I guess.' Kirishima didn't understand why he couldn't congratulate his bestfriend sincerely.

* * *

On Saturday, Katsuki was signed in area near Izuku's shop. There was rumors about Deku's sudden appearance there. He was last seen by pedestrians around Tokyo. His green-bunny costume was spotted from a location to other locations and it was mostly a doppelganger. A villain who disguised himself as former-number-one-hero and thought he could trick people.

Katsuki spatted out saliva. Disgusting. That villain should taste Ground Zero's explosion punch for his foolishness. That villain didn't just wear Deku's costume, but he did crime while being Deku. It was fucking unforgivable. He had stolen an old-lady's purse with Deku's appearance!

And Deku … Deku was over there while his doppelganger was also lurking around there. Fucking coincidence.

* * *

"Zero, I want your autograph!"

"Please, hand-shake with me!"

"Ground Zero, congratulations! You keep your position as number one hero this month!"

"Zero, can I touch your hair?"

Izuku spotted Ground Zero while he was buying groceries for dinner. Everyone gathered around Ground Zero to simply make him angrier. Like a Pomeranian. Izuku chuckled before lashing his body to greet a said hero.

"Good afternoon, Zero-sama."

"D—Flower Boy?"

Flower Boy? Was it a nickname for him? Izuku couldn't help but laughed a bit. It was so cute. Izuku blushed. He was happy with that nickname. Because it was given by none other than Ground Zero.

"Seems like you're busy with your fans, huh?"

One of Zero's fan was his neighbor and greeting Izuku.

"Midoriya-san! It's so rare for us to meet a number one hero, right?"

Izuku nodded passionately, agreed with his neighbor. Izuku himself stil didn't believe that there was a hero in his small town and it was Ground Zero. Why was the heck number one hero doing in that small town anyway? Like, there's no other heroes.

Katsuki almost lost his composure when one of his fans said loudly.

"Zero, did you still keep in touch with hero Deku?"

Katsuki turned his crimson-eyes just to see that Deku was having a chit-chat with his neighbor. He didn't hear what his fan talked, right?

Like a torture, someone else chimed in conversation. "Lots of people here tell polices that they see hero-Deku stealing candies from a store, hitting a teenager, and even kicking a dog. It can't be him, right?"

"I bet he is a doppelganger. But, it's still dangerous because there's people who still believe that he is hero-Deku."

Katsuki wanted to shut their mouth with his palm. He wanted to end this conversation before Deku, the real Deku, over there got a hint about what they were talking about.

There was a voice in his head, asking what if Deku got a hint? What if Deku listened to their talks? What if Deku remembered who was himself actually?

"_We shouldn't force his memories to come back soon. It'll cause harms to his brain."_

"_Please, Katsuki-kun. Let my Izuku go, will you?"_

Katsuki clenched his fist.

After signing autographs for his fans, Katsuki followed Deku. He couldn't be calm unless he could make sure himself that Deku was safe. There was a scream that was heard from behind and Katsuki was on high-alert instantly. He ran to a source of scream.

"T-There is hero-Deku in front of me suddenly. I'm so happy that I don't realize he takes my bag and just leave!"

Asshole …!

Since when his lover turned to be a bag-snatcher? What kind of image was that? Was that villain having problem with Deku and now, he wanted to take revenge by destroying his image?

Katsuki observed his surrounding before spotting a green-silhouette on the roof.

"Heh! Found you, Fucker!"

Katsuki blasted himself to the roof, tried to catch Deku's doppelganger.

"You shit! I won't let you escape!"

Katsuki could see how similar this villain with Deku. His costume was actually no different from Deku's (it was so detail and A-grade fabric) and his body was as short as Deku. But, his face! HIS FACE WASN'T SO DEKU!

The doppelganger was panic when he saw who was pursuing him and tried to escape by diving off of the roof…to fall on someone below.

Katsuki's wide-eyed staring at the person below. Someone who was so familiar. No way.

'Deku! Fuck coincidence!'

A doppelganger tried to choke Deku as he intended to make Deku as hostage. But, a Flower Boy was stronger. He, despite of not remembering who himself was, held back and even locked the villain's movements.

"You are villain, right? Everyone here is talking about bag-snatcher and a thief!" Deku's left arm took the bag from the villain and Katsuki? He still stared in awe.

The villain tried to attack Deku, but failed. And when he tilted his chin to look at Deku, he became numb.

"Impossible…. It is impossible. Y-you are…. You are?!" He looked at Deku like he was looking at ghost. Deku himself was confused. He didn't understand that looks.

Katsuki interrupted before that villain spitting out Deku's identity.

"Midoriya-san, hand him to me. Thank you for your action. It… it is so cool. You're like hero." Katsuki tried his best to control his emotion.

Once hero, Deku would remain as hero and Katsuki didn't give a damn. Even if he didn't remember. Even if Deku was a simply flower-boy, he was still hero inside, a hero who didn't need costume, cape, and even license.

Polices came and arrested the villain. They became numb when thet stared at Ground Zero and then Deku. Of course, they recognized that nerd's face.

"Ground Zero, t-thanks for helping us again. And thanks, um, Sir?"

Oh, this police being so considerate by not revealing Deku's identity.

"He is … Midoriya," answered Katsuki. "He's an owner of flower shop there. He helps me to apprehend the villain."

As if they could understand what was inside of Katsuki's head, they were just tipping their hats to Deku's action. No further question which was thankful. Because, Katsuki didn't think he could bear more question about his lover.

"Keep it secret from public. I mean, about him." Katsuki's thumb pointed at Deku who just stood while watching polices.

Everything was going back to normal and Katsuki took the initiative to take Deku home. It was still bothering him that there was a person who copied his Deku.

Katsuki looked at Deku's figure next to him until he started touch his head and screamed pain. Katsuki saw red when Deku passed out before him.

"IZUKU!"

**To be continued**


	4. Crushed Hope

"Izuku, please wake up …." Katsuki held Izuku's hand as if he was afraid that Izuku would be gone.

Now, Katsuki was facing unconscious Izuku. He manhandling Izuku and brought him to his room. He didn't care that he broke in someone's room without permission. Deku would understand.

He begged to everything, everyone. Please, don't take his Izuku away from him again. Please, spare him.

Please.

Izuku always became his first. First friend, first enemy, first rival, first lover, first partner, and almost first husband. Now, Izuku was the first reason Ground Zero beg. Izuku would always be his first and last in every moment. It wouldn't change. Ever.

So, now Katsuki begged so Izuku wouldn't go anywhere.

But. No. He was gone, right? His Izuku was gone. He was no longer Izuku he knew. As if it wasn't enough. He was here, lying down on his bed in his small room.

"Zero-sama?"

Izuku eyes flickered before looking at him directly. He tried to sit but Katsuki warned him to remain lying down. Katsuki moved to get a glass of water to Izuku. As he handed a glass of water, Izuku asked him what had happened.

Katsuki clenched his fist. He tried to calm as he was explaining.

"You suddenly scream pain and faint."

His green eyes didn't budge. It felt like he was used to his headache.

"Here, you should rest." Katsuki pulled the blanket up to Izuku's neck. "I will excuse myself."

"Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know what will happen if you're not there." Izuku tried to smile awkwardly.

And Katsuki's inner shout aloud. 'If he's not there, there's no way Deku will get headache in the first place. It's like his presence triggering Deku.'

"You have to pay attention to yourself more, Flower Boy. I'm off."

Unexpectedly, Izuku, who was no longer Izuku, replied, "Be careful on your way."

Ah, Izuku saw that look again. That miserable look on Ground Zero's face as he said goodbye. Although, he promised to come ASAP after he did finish his assignment.

* * *

Izuku never believed in love at the first sight. Not at all. Why would everyone believe in such a tale-story like that? You should know they better before falling in love carelessly or they would end up suffering in the end. So, no. Izuku shouldn't trust his feeling right now. Not after he felt tightness in his heart. What was it again if it wasn't love?

When he looked at the TV for the first time and saw Ground Zero, he couldn't say anything nor move. He was frozen. He couldn't look away from his face. And then, they fatedly met. Izuku of course didn't trust his feeling. He tried to hush it. But, the look he saw on Zero's face telling him everything. About the pain Zero tried to hide. About the tears he held back. Suprisingly, Izuku could tell. He could tell like there was a red-string between them.

Ground Zero visited him again on Friday. He came to make sure that Izuku was okay. Izuku almost chuckled when he thought that that Ground Zero, who was merciless and self-centered, was worried about his well-being. It was impossible, wasn't it?

But, there were times when Izuku almost believed that Zero actually cared about him. But, for what reason? He's just a plain-faced-guy in his 20s and he wasn't even good-looking to hit by a famous Ground Zero. He didn't have something to offer, unless flowers.

Yet, here Zero was. In his shop to hear all Izuku's stories about his days as flower shop owner and Zero traded it with his own heroic stories, about his mission and stuff. There was two cups of tea on table, being silent-spectators between them. Izuku already re-filled his cup for about four-times. He sure drank a lot and was thirsty enough.

Something was off from Ground Zero. He looked tired. He had bags under his eyes. He didn't look good today.

Izuku cut his words to stare at Zero's face. There was movement as Izuku tried to touch Zero's cheeks. Izuku was bringing Zero's face closer, saw closely his favorite hero's face before Katsuki brushed off Izuku's hand.

"S-sorry, Zero-sama, I d-don't mean to—"

"—It's okay. It's okay. I'm just surprised that you suddenly try to reach my face."

"You look tired. You should get rest while you can. Here!" Izuku brought Katsuki to the living room and pointed out a couch. "You can take a nap here. I won't tell everyone you're here. I promise."

"_Kacchan? You look tired."_

"_Fucking-what's-so-called-fans force me to take selfies with them. It has wasted my time! Really … I don't know being a hero will be same as being celebrity. So troublesome."_

_Izuku laughed a bit before pushing Katsuki's back to the living room. He asked Katsuki to lie down while he massaged his shoulders. It was so comfortable and put away Katsuki's stress._

There. Izuku realized that sometimes Ground Zero would show a nostalgic-expression. As if he was reminiscing the old days that Izuku didn't know.

"Zero-sama? Do you want me to massage you?"

Before Katsuki could answer, he didn't know whether he should agree or reject Izuku's offer, Izuku pushed his hand on Katsuki's shoulders and massaged it. It felt fucking nostalgic and same as the other days, when Izuku was his and he was Izuku's.

Then, Katsuki didn't realize that he fell asleep on Izuku's couch.

Izuku couldn't help but chuckled. He brought a blanket for Ground Zero, willing to put it on his idol before he heard a murmur.

"Idiot…. Don't go. Please."

Izuku's hand stopped moving. He realized that Zero was crying.

Who was this idiot he talked about? Izuku flinched when his head ached a bit. He tried to not think about what was happening. Katsuki was a hero. He certainly had lost a lot of people he cherished.

'Can I be the one to wipe those tears?'

* * *

A month after his first meeting with Ground Zero and he realized that he was indeed having a crush on him. He didn't know for what extent, but it was there. His feeling was there and he didn't know how to do. It couldn't be his fault, right? Ground Zero visited him often and gave him hopes about their relationship.

So, when Ground Zero visited him again in early morning on Sunday, Izuku didn't hold back to welcome him with full smile. The said hero didn't wear his costume unlike yesterday. He was wearing black-leather jacket and black jeans.

"Hey, Zero-sama," called Izuku while Zero sipping his tea. "Is it okay if I say that I want to go to Tokyo with you and meet a bunch of heroes?"

Katsuki almost choked on the tea he was drinking. Fortunately, he swallowed it all at once.

"Whaaat?"

"I save enough money and I really want to go there. I want to go to your agency and take lots of photos there."

"Midoriya—" No matter how much times had passed. It still felt bitter to say his Izuku's name that way.

"Pleaseee?"

Here again. Katsuki massaged his temple. He realized that Izuku being clingy nowadays. Izuku was cunning, he shouldn't forget about that fact. His lover would get whatever he wanted from Katsuki and it was fucking natural, because Katsuki would gladly give it all.

Katsuki sighed. He lost before even trying.

What if Inko knew? What if those reporters caught something and then revealed this nerd's face in public—with him? What if association knew? They all agreed to hide Izuku from public and to give Izuku retirement. What if—

_Uughhhh_! Fucking Dekuuu. But, he couldn't blame Deku one hundred percent. It was also his fault because he kept coming back here to meet his lover, to deny the reality between them, and to watch Deku closer.

"Alright, alright. Just promise me you won't do something stupid and always stay by my side."

"So, I can go there?"

"Yes, but with one condition."

* * *

"W-what's with this wig and this contact-lenses?"

Katsuki felt satisfied for his doing. He changed Izuku's appearance completely. He put a lot of makeup on Izuku's face to hide his freckles and forced that idiot to wear light brown contact lenses and black wig. Izuku now was wearing khaki-coat, navy-jeans, and black inner. No one could tell that he was Midoriya Izuku or hero Deku.

Katsuki didn't even realize that he was smirking, attracted Izuku's eyes, before pulling his hand.

"You look so good like that! Come on, Flower Boy! We'll go to Tokyo!"

Izuku didn't even know why he should disguise himself. It wasn't like he was celebrity in the first place, but, ah, Izuku understood. There certainly was paparazzi. If they could take photos of them going out together, at least, Izuku's true appearance wouldn't be known.

So, he was safe from media.

"_I'm glad that you're safe—"_

Huh? What was that? Why did he hear something suddenly? As if there was someone whispered right next to him.

No. No. Izuku tried to stay calm and positive as he could. He wouldn't ruin his own plan for today!

* * *

Izuku was following Katsuki. He had no idea where they were right now. The place was so packed of pedestrians. If he didn't hold Katsuki's hand tightly, he certainly was swayed by them. He couldn't see Katsuki's face because the guy walked in front of him, leading their ways. But, Izuku, at least, could tell that they arrived in Tokyo.

When they steps stopped, Izuku asked himself what was happening. Katsuki was quiet. He didn't tell him anything and Izuku took the initiation to look around, until he looked up at the statue that was built in the middle of the place. It looked like a statue of hero, but he couldn't figure out who. It was weird because he would know all heroes in Japan, active or retired. But this one was different. He couldn't tell who this statue was.

The statue was monochrome and he couldn't tell other colors unless gray. Everyone seemed like honoring this statue a lot. They didn't take a selfie around the area. They just stared at the statue, admiring every inch of it. There was no detail there. Izuku didn't understand why his chest hurt. Why did he have the urge to touch it, to put his palm there. But, it was disgraceful action, right? It was rude. So, he put his left hand back.

Katsuki didn't say a single word and it made the situation even weirder.

He decided to ask Katsuki.

"Zero-sama, who is it? This statue …."

That time, when Izuku tried to glance at Katsuki's face, he was finding out a rare expression from Ground Zero. It was sad expression. His ruby eyes was seeing the statue like it was his treasure. But, he just chuckled.

And Izuku could faintly hear a whisper from Katsuki. "Heck. That face is so ugly, it's so different."

But, Katsuki answered—hesitantly, "Someone who's valuable."

His voice was so clear but a bit trembled. It was so unlike Ground Zero at all.

It hurt Izuku. Why it felt like Katsuki knew this person really well?

Izuku tried his best to hide his hurt expression and change the topic.

"O-oh? Then, are we closer to your agency?"

"Yeah …."

"So, let's hurry up! I can't wait to see where you're working!"

Izuku tried to smile, though he asked himself, 'Who are you? Why do you make Zero sad?'

* * *

Don't talk to anyone except Ground Zero. Don't run off somewhere without Ground Zero.

That was Zero-sama's order. If he broke the rule, then he had to say goodbye to this place and city. Izuku obviously didn't want that. If he could, he wanted to stay in Tokyo as long as he could. It was like his holiday after working hard and saving money.

Izuku nodded as he agreed with the negotiation. To be honest, he wanted to talk to all heroes there, but it couldn't be helped. Zero was threatening him right now with his eyes.

"Flower Boy, c'mere!"

""Y-yes!"

* * *

Izuku couldn't help but staring in awe as he looked at the building. It was so big and skyscraper. A lot of heroes were in and out. They were seeing Ground Zero, of course. Though, he also disguised himself but everyone would still recognize him. It wasn't hard to recognize his appearance. He was so standing out after all.

"Wait here. I will … manage something before you can enter."

Izuku questioned Katsuki's words. Katsuki left him while he was going inside and talking to receptionist. Izuku then looked up when he realized granules of rainfall. The rain wet his hair and face. However, Izuku had to wait Katsuki, right?

"You're wet. Want to come to the building?"

Izuku looked at someone who inviting him. He was seeing red-white hair in front of him, which he recognized as Icy-Hot. Number two hero.

Icy-Hot was quiet. He was looking at Izuku's face, as if he tried to solve the puzzle, like there was something on Izuku's face.

Crap! He forgot about the concealer! Did the concealer fade away from rain? Nooo!

He got exposed! He was in danger!

Icy-Hot's eyes opened in disbelief. His dual-colored eyes said that he was able to recognize who he was. Why was it so nostalgic?

Before Icy-Hot could tell something, Izuku stood up and run inside the building. Fuck Zero's command! His identity was almost caught by none other than Icy-Hot!

Izuku didn't realize that Icy-Hot was still staring at his back.

* * *

"Flower Boy! Don't you listen to me? I command you to stay still, why—"

Katsuki cut his words after seeing Izuku's wet head. His freckles was out for anyone to see and he hurriedly cover Izuku's head with his leather-jacket.

Shit! Katsuki didn't realize that it was raining outside!

He pulled Izuku's hand to his private room in highest floor. What if someone already saw that nerd? Would they be quiet and telling no one? He talked to the receptionist before to make sure no one would knock his door and leaved him alone—not quite alone. Izuku was following him behind as they walked to his room.

He wished there was no one who would recognize Izuku.

* * *

"Oi, shithead! Dry your head with a towel. I have a shirt here, you can borrow it. Put that jacket on the hanger near the door!" Katsuki ordered before he entered another room.

Izuku was still awkward of recent moment, but he obeyed. He intended to hang Zero's jacket when something fell from his jacket pocket. Izuku reached for the object. It was a box. Intrigued, Izuku opened the box to find a ring with an initial "D" on it.

"It was a ring …?" Izuku put the box in the pocket as he closed his mouth in disbelief.

"D"? Who was it for?

So, Ground Zero had a lover. Why the heck was he so nice to him? Why did he visit him almost every week? Was he trying to cheat on his lover? No, he wasn't that kind of person.

Why? Why did he give him hope? And why should it be crushed so soon?

It so hurt.

Why?

Ground Zero was loving someone else, and it wasn't him. It's "d"-whoever. Izuku tried to not cry.

**To be continued**


	5. Jealous

Izuku was sulking. He tried to struggle when Katsuki put the concealer on his cheeks.

He hated himself for being so childish like this. But, he was angry, and he didn't know how to calm his anger. He was angry and upset. What was Katsuki's reason to bring him here? Was it to show his sad expression while looking at someone's statue? Was it to show that ring to Izuku? So, Izuku would know his place and wouldn't cross the line?

For what purpose?

Izuku wanted to curse to everyone. It hurt.

"Oi? Flower Boy? Why are you still there?"

Izuku didn't know what he was talking about. Without realizing, he was debating with Ground Zero, because apparently the said hero realized that he was sulking for no reason. It made no senses for him.

"I bring you here! And you are not grateful enough? You're so absurd."

Izuku just pouted. He didn't know what was possessing him. He didn't have any mood to talk back. He just wanted to be sad, that was all.

Zero shrugged. He didn't know what was happening to Izuku. Was he angry because he was left behind? But, he already said that he had something to do in advance. Also, it didn't take that long.

But, Izuku was being all quite and his action didn't help at all.

Whether with this Izuku and that Izuku, why was so hard to keep them both from debating? It was like, there was always a reason to argue.

His phone rang and there was a case. A mission. He didn't have any choice and he had to be there soon. His quirk was needed and the most suitable quirk to defeat the villain. He definitely couldn't bring Izuku, this Izuku, along with him. It would be dangerous. Battlefield couldn't ever be a playground. A lot of heroes died on the battlefield and he didn't want to take risk. This Izuku couldn't save himself. Although, that Izuku couldn't save himself. Ever.

Katsuki couldn't waste more time. He had to be there wearing civilian's clothes. It was emergency.

"Listen. I'm going to finish my mission soon. Wait here and don't try to sneak around this building."

Izuku didn't respond and Katsuki didn't wait to go.

* * *

Izuku glanced at the door. Zero leaved him here in his room, without anything to do. He knew he was being annoying. But, really, it was because of that "D"-person. That person ruined his mood completely. What was that person to Zero? Was he going to propose? Why did Izuku never hear about this person before? Ground Zero was number one hero and cameras always loved him. It was impossible to hide his relationship with someone else.

What was Izuku to him?

Was he just a fan? A super lucky fan who got different treatment?

Izuku turned on TV, seeing how cool Ground Zero was when he was chasing a villain. Izuku should be happy, right? Never in his mind would think that he was hanging out with number one hero.

But, he couldn't be happy. Again, it was because that "D"-person!

* * *

Izuku knew that he was ordered to stay in Zero's room for who-knew. But, he was bored. It was already an hour and half. Izuku couldn't wait anymore. So, here he was again. He was in front of the statue of unknown hero. Izuku looked up to see his face. To see a face of someone who dared to make Zero sad.

'You dare to make my crush sad. You make him show that look! It's also your fault that I'm in a bad mood right now!'

That statue of course couldn't respond. And Izuku irked to see his smile. It was a wide smile and assuring. But for Izuku, it made his foul mood.

'If you're hero, why don't you save my feeling?' asked Izuku to no one.

Izuku started to kick the statue without realizing. He kicked it mercilessly. He didn't care if everyone was seeing him as a mad-man right now.

"Mom, he is kicking the statue!"

"Hey, stop it!"

But, Izuku didn't stop. Someone tried to hold him, but failed. He pushed someone away and kicked the statue again and again.

"Hey, call the police! This guy is crazy!"

Ten minutes later, Izuku was apprehended by polices for kicking a hero's statue and brought to a police station nearby.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Katsuki couldn't believe when he got a call after defeating a villain. It was a call from a police station near his agency. Izuku was there, in a police station. He was apprehended by kicking a hero's statue, Deku's statue, and now he was classified as a criminal.

Was it even real?

"We'll going to send him to the jail for the ruckus and damage he makes. But, he says that you are acquaintance, Sir."

Katsuki rubbed his own face tiredly. It was fortunate that this little-shit didn't activate One for All and destroyed the entire area.

"He's my acquaintance."

So, Katsuki was using his fame as the number one hero to release Izuku. Fucking Midoriya Izuku. A little-shit who sat down with no regret was shown on his face. He still pouted and looked away.

Katski didn't believe that there would be a day when he released Izuku, fucking-former-number-one-hero and Symbol of Peace, from punishment.

An investigator, Tsukauchi, arrived afterwards, greeted Katsuki who was still filling the form. He was called by his subordinates. They stated that there was a person who kicked a statue of a hero (he wanted to say that it was Deku's statue, but it looked so different) and that person claimed he was an acquaintance of Ground Zero.

Tsukauchi's eyes studied Izuku who was still sitting and pouting. The investigator felt very familiar with this figure and Bakugou Katsuki never bothered to come to save a criminal. This person was indeed special. He clearly wasn't an ordinary person.

"Zero," called Tsukauchi as he tried to make sure.

Katsuki, despite of focusing his eyes on Izuku, knew that tone. He knew that Tsukauchi was suspicious.

"If you ask who he is, it's him." Katsuki walked closer to Izuku and pulled up his wig a bit to show his green hair.

"You don't try to hide his identity from me?" Tsukauchi's eyebrows raised.

"Why should I? I need your help faking Izuku's identity to fill out this shitty form."

"So, that's why."

Tsukauchi was looking at Izuku. Yes. It was confirmed as Izuku. From what he heard, Inko forbade Izuku;s acquintances to meet his son. Why could Katsuki be with him now? Did he ignore Inko's wish?

It was no surprising. They were lovers and partners. They were wonder duo. Inko, he admitted, was selfish to keep Izuku out of hero world. Izuku was a hero, a number one hero. He fought to keep this world peaceful. Why couldn't Inko consider Izuku's feeling?

But, it was family matters and he shouldn't interfere further.

Izuku shouted "hey!" when his wig getting pulled. Katsuki fixed it again before he walked to Tsukauchi's side.

"Did he already remember everything?"

Katsuki's eyes dimmed as he looked down. "Nope. He hasn't gained any memories."

"I will cover his identity. Don't worry. I'm … I'm on your side this time, Bakugou." Tsukauchi patted Katsuki's shoulder, encouraging him. It was indeed difficult for him as well, being apart with his amnesiac lover. He somewhat understood why Katsuki didn't grant Inko's wish.

"I can't give up on him nor leave him alone in that small town. I appear in front of him and accompany him since then. I don't want to lose him again."

* * *

Tsukauchi's subordinates looked astonished at him for letting go of the criminal easily.

"Sir? Are you sure to release him? He is a criminal, a villain. He kicks hero Deku's statue and scares pedestrians around the area."

Tsukauchi sighed and smiled.

"That person isn't a villain and won't ever become a villain. And I think, it's not crime to kick his not-so-similar-statue."

Tsukauchi's subordinates were dumbfounded listening to his statement. And the investigator didn't wait to see the form. Izuku's form. His name was written as "Yamashita Daiki" instead of "Midoriya Izuku".

Tsukauchi chukled.

"Well, it's alright."

* * *

Izuku was pulled back to Zero's room yet he was still sulking.

"You seem like not regretting what you've done, huh? I fucking WARNED you to not go outside, Flower Boy! Do you ever listen to me? NO! Look what you've done! You're almost sent to jail! What's your problem with that statue anyway? Can you find something else to cure your boredom?"

"Why are you angry at me? Is that statue that important? It's just a statue! They will fix it! And it's your fault in the first place! Why didn't you bring me with you?"

"You want to die that badly, HAAAH?"

"Am I that useless?"

Katsuki was surprised.

"_Am I that useless, Kacchan? Can you rely on me more?"_

"It's … it's not like that."

"So what?"

"Everyone won't be please to find you kicking Deku's statue. That's all."

Katsuki closed his mouth when he realized he was blurting out Deku's name. Katsuki hurriedly looked at Izuku, but he didn't budge even a bit.

'So, that is Deku's statue. Who is this Deku anyway? Wait. His initial is same with an initial on Zero's ring. Is it the same person?'

Why did Izuku never know that hero? Was he a hidden hero? Underground hero who spied villain's organization? Did he still alive?

Ahhh! Izuku didn't give a damn anymore.

Today, he claimed that he disliked this person who named "Deku". Hero or not.

* * *

"Let's go back," said Katsuki.

Izuku just nodded. Katsuki didn't give him much option. He couldn't stay in this city for too long either. This big city was filled by many villains, it was not a safe place for a quirkless guy like him. Izuku understood that part.

Zero certainly had missions and he himself had to serve his customers. He had to water the flowers after all. So, he let Zero pulled his hand.

They walked in corridor I. It was hidden corridor and was used for a hero who rushed to carry out mission or didn't want to meet a lot of people, since it was heroes only. Even staffs couldn't enter that corridor.

Izuku's steps stopped when someone called from behind.

"Katsuki?"

Katsuki turned around and Izuku could tell that he was so surprised that he lost words.

Who was he?

He was so tall and had blond-hair. His body was very thin and his face was like a skull. His eyes were sunken deep up until Izuku could only see two blue circles.

"_You're next."_

Izuku's eyes opened wide. He suddenly heard a voice in his head again.

"A-All Might?" Katsuki stammered. It surprised Izuku. This tall-man could make "The" Ground Zero nervous. Wow.

Izuku looked at All Might's face. He was so close to him and Izuku was scared. This All Might person also looked at him. Those blue eyes scanned his figure from head to toe.

That was when Izuku flinched when he felt like his body was electrocuted.

Before Zero could excuse himself, this person was grabbing Izuku's hand first.

"Wait!"

It was … warm? Why? Why did Izuku feel comfortable from his touching? Why did his tears almost leaking out?

Why did he have urgency to hug this All Might person?

"Katsuki." All Might's tone was so deep. He demanded an explanation from Katsuki.

As a wielder of the same quirk, there was a bond between him and Izuku. And he knew very well from a brown-haired guy in front of him, his reaction, that he was Izuku in disguised.

One for All wouldn't lie to him.

All might pushed Katsuki's back, quite far from Izuku.

"Is he Izuku?"

Katsuki answered hesitantly. "Yes …."

Katsuki didn't try to lie. He couldn't lie to this person. Ever. He was like his mentor and father-in-law. He was like Izuku's father even more than that fucking-Hisashi. He was immediately able to recognize Izuku after all.

"Mind to share some explanation?"

Katsuki was silent for a long time before shaking his head.

"I see. I won't tell Inko. I'll keep it secret."

Katsuki's face became a bit brighter.

"I don't agree when she told me to keep Izuku away, especially from you. You're too close to separate. Both of you are destined to be together. It's so unfair for both of you."

Shit! Katsuki almost cried. Why did All Might say something like that? He felt his chest warm. He was lucky to have him as a mentor and father-in-law. He was a good-person, an amazing person who Katsuki ever admitted. He would be his hero, nothing could change.

"Do you mind to accompany me for a while? I know you're in hurry. But—"

"—I understand. You miss Izuku, right? It's ok. We still have time for the last train tonight."

"Thank you, Katsuki."

* * *

They went to the closest café. It's sickening to see Izuku didn't remember All Might. That Izuku who worshipped All Might with all his being, all his life, didn't remember a single thing about All Might. Katsuki was watching Izuku who was watching All Might awkwardly.

Some visitors seemed to steal glances. Of course, when would they see this rare moment where a living legend and number one hero (Symbol of Victory) eating together again? If only they realized who was the brown haired guy between them.

Izuku gulped his tea nervously. He still didn't have clue as for who he was. But, he seemed like an important person.

"Don't be shy, Midoriya-kun. Here. Try these cakes. I can't eat too much sugar. My caretaker will be angry again at me and scold me." All Might laughed.

"_She_ is so persistent," added former Symbol of Peace.

"T-thank you, All Might-sama."

All Might was surprised. He caught off guard a bit before smiling. "O-oh. You don't have to call me 'All Might-sama'. 'All Might' is fine. Just 'All Might'."

"A-All Might. O-okay. Umm … are you perhaps a hero?"

Katsuki coughed spontaneously. He looked at Izuku like he had two heads.

"Are you fucking serious? You don't know him?" _It was understandable that he didn't remember him, but now, he didn't know him as well? Was he lowkey-heroes-fanboy?_

"A-ah …." Izuku shyly scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Midoriya-kun. Yes, I am. Though, I'm already retired."

"You give off a different aura. You are very charismatic, A-All Might."

All Might smiled softly. "Thank you."

They were talking about a lot of things, but mostly, about politics and villains. Izuku joined the conversation and gave his thoughts. It was really a special moment for Katsuki. Izuku was no longer sulking and he seemed pleased. They didn't have to continue their quarrel, right?

Katsuki and Izuku excused themselves before they missed the last train.

Izuku smiled throughout the trip.

"Zero-sama, thank you for bringing me to Tokyo. A lot of things happens but I'm having fun."

"Heh!" Katsuki smirked. "Told you so."

"All Might is amazing. He is so cool. I wonder why I don't know him in first place."

Katsuki was speechless then. He almost reached his chin and kissed the guy, but he stopped himself. This Izuku was so like his Izuku. This Izuku was admiring All Might.

* * *

Izuku couldn't sleep tonight. He was busy to search information about that Deku-person. He was looking at his phone and couldn't take his glance away from the display.

Who was he actually? Why could he not find anything related to him? It was so weird. As if, his data was erased from internet. There was no a single thing about him. He tried to search an information about All Might and he got everything about that man. But, there's no traces of information about Deku.

… Was he died?

That was the reason why Ground Zero gave that look. Izuku couldn't breathe. His head ached so badly and he tried to reach his medicines on the drawer. His mom reminded him of not thinking so hard. So, Izuku put his phone under a pillow. He should sleep. There's a lot of things to do tomorrow.

**To be continued**


End file.
